What A Story!
by ChannyStemiShizzle
Summary: Used to be a one-shot called your ego ;P is now multi-chapter called What A Story!
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to some old CD's when this song came on and i was thinking about channy at the same time and this story just came to me! my second story! please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own sonny with a chance or Ego by The Saturdays**

**Chapter 1: Your Ego**

This Ego act was getting very old very fast.

"Seriously, Chad? This ego thing again?" I accused him.

"Sonny…" he pleaded. No he has pleaded for too long, too many times.

"No Chad, we are over. You need to have a sit down with your ego." The words gave me an idea for a new song.

"Sonny! Please I…" he was crying now. Good, he deserved it.

"It's over Chad, I cant take it anymore. Its too late!" And with that, I stormed out of his dressing room and towards mine. I was on the verge of tears when Marshall walked towards me.

"Hey Marshall! I have a new song I want to perform tonight on the show. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect Sonny!" and he walked off to make arrangements.

I got to my dressing room, locked both doors and broke down crying. I can't believe I ever loved him.

I grabbed a pen and my writing pad and started on my new song…

*********************THE SHOW***********************

I heard the announcer introduce me and my new song, "And finally, we have our very own star Sonny Munroe singing ANOTHER new hit song, remember guys, you heard it here first! This is Ego by Sonny Munroe!"

We used to go together  
Looking after each other  
I thought that you were better,  
Look at you

You used to be so layed back  
You always kept it so cool  
I loved you cos of all that, that's the truth

I don't think you know where your heading  
Cos I was always there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

You act like you on fire  
Livin your delusion  
You just need you to take you higher  
Off you go

You can make the call  
When your ready  
I will not be there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

And when it's time for you to come back down to  
Where you started but we parted  
I think you find it in it's very hard to face  
Reality is just simple babe

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

I heard everyone cheering and clapping at the end and couldn't contain it anymore. I ran off back to my dressing room and broke down again. If he was watching, like he confessed to me he did only last week, he should of received my message.

I gathered my self up, grabbed my things, got in my car, went home and broke down crying in my mom's arms…..

**A/N: yeah, I know pretty short put I was listening to some of my random CD's from ages ago and this came on and I was thinking of Channy at the time. It just came to me :D It was quite sad though. I don't think ill do something like this again…they should all end happy cause I just love CHANNY!**

**Hope you enjoyed my second story D **

**Love you in a non-stalker kind of way! 3**

**Moustachez-Love xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**What A Story!**

** Chapter 2 : Dun..dun..dun...**

**A?N: I was told that i should make this into a multi-chap so...here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any part of Sonny with a Chance or the song I've chosen (read the chapter to find out the song!) ;P**

**Here's the story:**

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

It had been two weeks since I broke up with Chad. I tried to avoid hi at all costs when I was at work. I stayed in y dressing room all day except for rehearsal but I always mad sure I walked there with Tawni, Zora or Nico & Grady (they are inseparable) in case Chad managed to get past security. They forced me to let them walk me to and fro and I couldn't just say no, could I? I think I only saw him once or twice, but I just kept my head down.

Today, I realised that I hadn't visited the prop house in ages so I decided to pay a visit and give my friends a break from there insisted bodyguard duties.

"Are you sure?" they asked when I told them. I could sense the mass amount of worry in their voices.

"I'll be fine! It's not as if he can get in here, is it?" I laughed half-heartedly, "Now go on!"

**NO-ONES P.O.V.**

All of Sonny's cast mates went off to do their own thing. Zora went to feed her snakes, Tawni went to look in her mirror and Nico and Grady went off to do whatever it is Nico and Grady do all day.

Little did Sonny know what they had in store for her…

**CHAD'S P.O.V.**

"I'll be fine! It's not as if he can get in here, is it?" I heard my beautiful Sonshine's laugh, but it was half-hearted, "Now go on!" she encouraged them.

They left her to herself and I my Sonshine go and sit on the green couch and hug her knees against herself, tears threatening to spill over the brims of her eyes. A couple managed to silently escape over the edge. I hated seeing my sonshine like this. I had to stay strong though if the plan was going to work.

I was situated on the top level of the prop house, waiting for Zora to give e the signal through the vents.

The plan was to show Sonny that I would be less egotistical from now. I needed her back. Her cast mates came to me and confronted me about it because sonny was not so sonny anymore and I all but begged them to help me I would do anything for sonny. There was no point if she wasn't happy. So we came up with a plan. I had written sonny a song and I was going to sing it to her.

Zora gave me the signal through the vents and I stood up at the top of the steps, waiting for the music to start. I saw sonny look up as the backing track started to play. When it was time, I started to sing. I poured, what was left, of my heart out for her.

_I'm used to being on my own_

_Keeping my heart shut down_

_If I don't go there I won't get hurt_

Sonny turned and looked at me with her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. I started walking towards her slowly down the steps.

_But the pretty girl said_

"_If you never ever gonna get hurt again_

_Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend"_

_And I like the way she talks_

She stood up and started walking to meet me. I held her soft, tender hands and stared into her eyes as I sang the rest of the song to her.

_And I la-la-la-la-like the way _

_She spins my world around_

_And my ha-ha-ha-hearts good_

_For one more kick._

_So how do we do this?_

_Cos I believe your worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I've found_

_That Nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

_So tell me if your ready_

_Cos things are getting heavy_

_And I don't wanna fall apart_

_And spending time with you_

_Is all I wanna do_

_You know its scary giving up heart_

_But you give me that something_

_Been waiting so long_

_And I Make you smile_

_That's why I wrote this song_

_And I la-la-la-la-like the way _

_You spin my world around_

_And my ha-ha-ha-hearts good_

_For one more kick._

_So how do we do this?_

_Cos I believe your worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I've found_

_That Nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

_I'll risk it_

_One kiss is_

_All that's it's Taken_

_I'm shaking_

_Heartbreaking_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I la-la-la-la-like the way _

_She spins my world around_

_And my ha-ha-ha-hearts good_

_For one more kick._

_So how do we do this?_

_Cos I believe your worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I've found_

_That Nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

The song finished, "Chad…" she started. I shut her up by crushing my lips to hers and surprisingly, she kissed back.

We pulled back for oxygen and I rested my forehead against hers, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Why?" she questioned.

"because Sonny…because…I love you Sonny Munroe," she started to speak but I pressed my index finger against her soft, pink lips, "Let me finish," she nodded and I removed my finger, "I love you more than I love myself," she laughed a bit at that and I smiled at her, "I would do anything for you. You're my Sonshine. I would be anything for you. When you broke up with me it felt as if my heart had broken into a million different shards of glass. I was a mess. I wanted to dig a hole, jump in it break all my bones, curl up and die **(A/N: What? I'm feeling very dramatic…maybe I'm at Mackenzie Falls ;P … I wish ****)**. Please give me another chance."

Sonny looked as if she was debating something in her head.

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

I know what your all probably thinking. 'Come on Sonny! Take him back! You know he'd never love something more than himself and he just said he loved you more! Go on!"

Well yeah, so that's why on March 2nd I gave Chad Dylan Cooper another chance. I couldn't stay away from him anymore.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper….yes you can have another chance," **(A/N: _) **I crushed my lips to his with eagerness and longing. I missed him so much.

**A/N: Part 3 will be up next and then part 4 and im still working on part 5 so you will have to wait :P**

**So review and let me know! Eurgff…I hate writers block -_-**

**Lots of Love and Stuff**

**Moustachez-Love**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**P.S. I might change my pen-name :/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**What A Story!**

**Chapter 3: 2 years later**

**A/N: I was going to stop at the last update I did but I was listening to Crazier by Taylor Swift so now it's a multi-chap. The ideas just kept flooding through my mind :P Btw, this is really long….;P.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sonny With a Chance or any other songs that POP up ;P**

**S.P.O.V.**

It's been 2 years since we last broke up, Chad and me. It's been the best two years of my life. It's actually been 2 years exactly since I took him back, coincidentally it's also the last ever show of So Random and Marshall has asked me 2 special performances as it's an hour long show. I've decided to sing Crazier and Wouldn't Change a Thing with Chad…yes we made a song together. His singing is beautiful, which just adds his amazing-ness along with his hair, his eyes and I actually learned to laugh at some of his ego remarks. Don't worry we have our 'good, good, fine, fine' fights, most of them ending with a kiss nowadays.

I was sat in Chad's dressing room, waiting for him to finish his Mackenzie Falls rehearsals. He should be done any second now…

The door swung open and there stood the blue eyed, blonde haired teenage boy I fell in love with three years ago when he danced with me at the prom. "Hey Sonshine!" He grinned at me and I beamed up at him.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" I stood up and walked up to him.

"It was fine," he leaned in and started to meet his lips with mine and I met mine with his. Our lips met and no sooner was Chad's tongue asking for entrance into my mouth to meet my tongue, he glided it across my teeth and I opened the gap between my teeth. Our tongues met and I put my hands in his hair, something he only let me do know (touch his hair that is). At the same time he put his hands on my hips and lifted me up then sat down on the couch, placing me gently on his lap. I reluctantly pulled away for oxygen and rested my forehead against his. "My day just got a whole lot better," he said cheesily and we quietly chuckled together.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 2:30, we better head over to Chuckle-City for rehearsal for tonight's show," I playfully hit his arm.

"Chaaad I told you not to call it that," I pouted playfully at him.

"Ok, ok, So Random then," he laughed and I joined in with his harmonious laughter.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me as I stood up off his lap.

He led me out of the dressing room and we walked hand in hand towards rehearsal. I smiled at everyone that walked past, you know me – hopefully.

When we reached the prop house we saw Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all sat around the TV watching Tween Weekly. We went to join them

"Before we close the show tonight we have a special announcement! Tonight, as you all know, is the last EVER live airing of the number one comedy show, So Random," Santiago reported on the TV, " we have also recently been informed there will be 3 songs performed at the show tonight."

Wait, there was only 2 songs being performed! I started to say something but Chad put his finger in front of my mouth to refrain me from saying anything.

Santiago carried on, "Now, we will have one song performed by none other than Sonny Munroe, another song performed by Sonny Munroe and her boyfriend, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper," you could he the crowd erupt into cheers in the background. Wait, I could here faint cheers coming from outside Condor Studios. That's when I noticed where exactly Santiago was reporting from, outside Condor Studios. Typical.

"Okay , okay calm down now…the THIRD song that nobody not even Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell or even crazy little Zora Lancaster knew about!" Wait then that meant Chad knew….I looked at him, he just nodded his head towards the screen. "Mackenzie Falls' very own Chad Dylan Cooper has informed us that he will be performing a song for his girlfriend Sonny Munroe!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

I looked up at Chad for the THIRD time in 5 minutes, "Really?" I grinned at him.

"Yes, really," he grinned back at me, "BUT you can only hear it when I sing it on the show so that there is at least some sort of element of surprise in there."

I laughed and he joined in with his own harmonious laughter, "Thank you."

"No problem," I looked over at everyone else, who seemed to have been staring at us throughout or conversation wide-eyed.

"Right guys!," I said enthusiastically, "off to rehearsal!"

They all stood up and we walked off to rehearsal me and Chad walked behind them hands entwined together. I noticed that Tawni and Nico's hands were entwined as well as ours. I nudged Chad and he looked at me. I whispered, "Look," I nodded my head at Tawni and Nico's hands laced together. Chad grinned at me and took his hand out of mine and put it round my waist, hugging me closer to him as we walked.

We walked into the rehearsal area, "Hey guys!" Marshall shouted over to us then jogged over, "Before rehearsal, Mr .Condor has asked that you kids go and do a quick interview with Tween Weekly, you too Chad!" He smiled at us. I would miss Marshall. A lot.

"Ok," we all said simultaneously then smiled back at Marshall.

We headed outside to our interview. Out first went Tawni and Nico together, then Zora and Grady and finally me and Chad, his arm still around my waist. They had set up chairs outside and we went to sit on them, waving at the crowd.

"So guys," Santiago began, "anything to report?"

I answered, "Nothing, unless you wanna know we have a special guest tonight on the show…"

Santiago looked intrigued, "Ooooh please, do tell."

"Well tonight," I looked towards the crowd, "you all know I'm sure that there will be singing from Chad Dylan Cooper…but we also have special guest star….ZAC EFRON!" Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora looked at me, confused. Chad went bright red, "you do realise I'm just kidding right?" Chad calmed down and the cast did a silent 'oh' and started laughing.

"You do know how to tease me," Chad whispered in my ear and I kissed his lips while the crowd cheered for us. I blushed and looked back to the crowd.

"Anyway, on a more serious note, we do have a special guest star…"

Santiago looked at me with curiosity plain on his face, "Do tell us…please…"

The whole crowd chanted, "Tell, tell, tell!"

"Ok, ok," I calmed them down, "the actual special guest tonight is…."

**A/N: ha-ha tbh it's not that interesting…I just decided that it will definitely be a multi-chap ;P it's weird how this started out as a one-shot, eh? Anyone please let me know what you think but don't worry if you cant! I'll only send small pack of dogs after you! Jk…jk…lol I'll update A.S.A.P! oh yeah, i know i said that it would be ong but i just realised, it isn't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What A Story!**

**Chapter 4: Special Guest!**

**A/N: Oh yeah! so this is the LOONGGG chapter :P hehe has ALOT of words...:/**

**Disclaimer:**** Still dont own Swac or any more songs that POP up...or people ;P**

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, ok," I calmed them down, "the actual special guest tonight is….SELENA GOMEZ!"

Yeah, also, in the past 2 years, me and Selena have become really great friends; we even recorded a song together, One and The Same. The crowd erupted into loud cheers.

Marshall motioned to us from the studio things and he mouthed, "we need to go to rehearsal!"

I stuck my thumbs up at him, grinning extra wide. We waved to the crowd and Santiago announced our leaving, "And that was Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, Chad Dylan Cooper and last, but not least, Sonny Munroe!" we all left off the temporary stage, followed by loud cheering and walked off to rehearsal.

**An hour before the show**

I was sat in Chad's dressing room, on his lap. Our lips were connected and we were exploring each others mouths, "I'm gonna miss you when I leave," I said sadly.

"Don't be sad, it's only for a few months, remember? Mackenzie Falls is ending as well," he cheered me up, "and you are in the season finale if I remember correctly..." that was a VERY good point.

"Oh, yeah…" I connected my lips back to his and pulled away, "how could I ever forget?" I asked rhetorically.

We chuckled together.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Studio 3 please!" The intercom announced.

I got up, pulling Chad with me, "Come on let's go!"

"You're enthusiastic..." he commented.

"Aren't I always?" I laughed.

"Good point," he agreed and laughed with me and we walked to Studio 3 for So Random's last ever show. Chad's arm was around my waist, hugging me closer to him.

I saw Tawni up ahead, remembering I needed to talk to her and I took this opportunity as she was alone, "One minute, Chad, I need to talk to Tawni," I released myself from his hold and walked up to Tawni, smiling over my shoulder at Chad first, to find him grinning at me, shaking his head chuckling.

"Hey Tawni!" I said and she turned around.

"Oh…Hey Sonny!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "So you and Nico, huh?"

"Yeah…yeah…why?"

"Oh…I was just wondering you know….I was waiting for this to happen you know!" I was grinning at her now.

She grinned back, "What do you mean?"

I gave her a 'duh' look, "I know people, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone except yourself!" She laughed.

"Good point," I laughed with her.

I went up to her and hugged her, "I missed you Tawns…we haven't talked in ages!"

She allowed the hug, "I missed you too Sonny…we need to hang out some time!"

"How about you and Nico come and sleep at mine sometime? I'll invite Chad and then we can go shopping as well!" I whispered the next part, "AND they can hold our bags!"

We giggled, "Sure! You're a genius Sonny!"

"Aye!"

Chad and Nico came up to us then and Chad spoke first, "Ladies…stop giggling, it's time for rehearsal!" He snaked an arm around my waist and hugged me closer to his side. Nico did the same with Tawni.  
"Let's go then!" I said enthusiastically.

Everyone chuckled at my enthusiasm and I joined in with their laughter.

We walked over to Studio 3 together and Marshall greeted us with a grin, "Okay kiddos, first were going to have the check it out girls, then Hot EMT sketch, with the kiss this time! And then, Gary and Larry, okay?" We all nodded and I noticed that Zora and Grady had come up behind us, "Sonny, you will sing first after that, then we are going to have a song from Selena Gomez, who will be in the Gassie sketch as well after her song and then we will have Sicky Vicky, Mackenzie Stalls," I winked at Chad and Marshall carried on, "then Chad will sing and finally, Sonny and Chad, capiche?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went our separate ways. Me and Tawni headed over to our dressing room, "I'm gonna miss So Random," I said as we walked into the dressing room.

"Me too," she agreed and then we went to get ready for our Check It Out Girls sketch. Once we were ready, we linked arms and walked over to set.

"Okay guys," the over voice began, "here for the last time it's the Check It Out Girls!"

We went on and did our sketch and then I ran to get changed for the Hot EMT sketch. I ran back and did the sketch with Chad. It was the same as last time except it was a waiting room in a hospital and we did kiss at the end which deserved us a lot of cheering from the live audience.

I walked over to my dressing room this time because I had more time to get ready for my song. I was going to sing Crazier, for Chad. I hope he realises…I think I might even pull him on to stage with him. He hasn't heard me sing it yet, so its just as a secret to him as it is to the rest of the viewers of America.

The intercom called for me then, "Sonny Munroe on in 1 minute!"

I went over to set and Chad caught me in a tight embrace, "Good Luck," he grinned at me.

"Thanks," I kissed him for a few seconds but the intercom interrupted us.

"10 seconds Sonny Munroe!"

"See you later," I winked at Chad and went onto the stage.

I got ready and waited for the music to start. Then I started to Sing:

_I've never gone with the wind,_

_I just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where it wants to go._

_Till you open the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I tried to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything._

I went to the side of the stage and grabbed Chad's hand, bringing him onto the stage whilst grinning at him.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

He grinned back at me and held one of my hands, entwining it with his own.

_I watched from a distance as you_

_You made life your own_

_Every sky was your own catapult_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

At the next chorus he lifted me up and span me around until the second part of the chorus were he just stared into my eyes and I stared back.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Oh, oh…_

During the instrumental he danced with me around the stage while everyone either clapped to the beat or swayed their arms in the air.

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore…_

He did the same thing he did with the second chorus during this one and we grinned at each other all the way through.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier…._

At the end of the song we kissed for a few seconds and the whole of the audience cheered. Yeah, I think this performance was, So Random! We turned to face the audience and waved then walked of the stage.

"Selena Gomez, on in 30 seconds," the announcer announced. I saw Selena at the stage wing when I went off.

"Good luck!" I grinned at her.

She smiled back, "Thanks!" and then she went on stage.

The over voice introduced her, "And now, here is special guest, Selena Gomez singing, Naturally!"

I stayed in the wings with Chad and watched her sing.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_Listen to it if you don't have to try_

_It comes Naturally_

_Mmm_

_It comes Naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so Naturally_

_You are the thunder and _

_I am the lightening_

_And in every way you know_

_Who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_Ba-ba-baby_

She was really getting into her music and enjoying herself.

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature your energy_

_It comes naturally_

_You know at times_

_It comes Naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_Every time_

_What you do so Naturally_

_You are the thunder and _

_I am the lightening_

_And in every way you know_

_Who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_Ba-ba-baby_

_When we collide sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath_

_Aw-a-aaaayy_

_You are_

_You are the thunder and _

_I am the lightening_

_And in every way you know_

_Who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes Naturally_

_It comes Naturally_

_Ba-ba-baby_

_Everything baby comes Naturally….._

The crowd erupted into cheers and I joined in with them. I ran as fast as I could to get ready for the Gassie sketch while Selena signed some autographs. Luckily, after being in So Random for about 3 years I had learned to get changed super fast and I ran back to the set. In this Gassie sketch a celebrity comes to town (selena Gomez) and tries the beef stroganoff e.t.c.

After this sketch was Sicky Vicky so I ran to my dressing room once again and got changed into my Sicky Vicky outfit and arrived there just in the nick of time.

I did the sketch and then ran again to my dressing room to get ready for Mackenzie Stalls, my last sketch of the night.

We did the sketch and I ran to get my outfit on to sing with Chad on but I wanted to watch Chad singing as well, so I got changed extra fast, running back just in time to wish him good luck.

I kissed him for a few seconds and then he went on stage to do his song.

_I'm used to being on my own_

_Keeping my heart shut down_

_If I don't go there I won't get hurt_

_But the pretty girl said_

"_If you never ever gonna get hurt again_

_Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend"_

_And I like the way she talks_

_And I la-la-la-la-like the way _

_She spins my world around_

_And my ha-ha-ha-hearts good_

_For one more kick._

He came over to the stage wing, where I was stood with my mouth agape, grabbed my hand and pulled me on to stage.

_So how do we do this?_

_Cos I believe your worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I've found_

_That Nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

I smiled at him remembering when he sang this song to me 2 years ago and he smiled back at me and winked before he started singing.

_So tell me if your ready_

_Cos things are getting heavy_

_And I don't wanna fall apart_

_And spending time with you_

_Is all I wanna do_

_You know its scary giving up your heart_

_But you give me that something_

_Been waiting so long_

_And I Make you smile_

_That's why I wrote this song_

_And I la-la-la-la-like the way _

_You spin my world around_

He spun me around.

_And my ha-ha-ha-hearts good_

_For one more kick._

He put his hand on my heart and I put mine on his.

_So how do we do this?_

_Cos I believe your worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I've found_

_That Nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

_I'll risk it_

_One kiss is_

_All that's it's Taken_

_I'm shaking_

_Heartbreaking_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I la-la-la-la-like the way _

_She spins my world around_

He spun me around.

_And my ha-ha-ha-hearts good_

_For one more kick._

He put his hand on my heart and I put mine on his.

_So how do we do this?_

_Cos I believe your worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I've found_

_That Nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

He stepped away from me and went down on knee. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock and tears started welling up in my eyes.

**A/N: Ha-ha-ha I am so evil! Now ANYTHING could happen…yeah he will ask her *SPOILER* but something might stop him! Mwuahahahaaa !**

**But I'm not gonna make Chad upset because I've recently read a lot of stories that make Chad really upset so as Cliché as it sounds…it will be a happy ending! Yay!**

**Lots of Love**

**Moustachez-Love **

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**What A Story!**

**Chapter 5: How Mackenzie Falls-ish :O**

**A/N: here is the next update that you (may) of been waiting for...:P**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Selena Gomez or any songs that POP up ;P **

**Sonny's P.O.V**

***LAST TIME***

_How do we do this?_

He stepped away from me and went down on knee. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock and tears started welling up in my eyes.

***NOW***

"Sonny Munroe," he began, "I promise that I will love you forever, even after we die and I will always love you a lot more than myself," I giggled a that, " I promise to keep you safe, out of harms way and protect you from anything that ever happens so, will you please do the greatest honour of marrying me?"

I walked closer to him "Ye-" I was cut off by someone's shouts from the crowd.

"STOP, NO!" I looked up to see….my Dad. I thought he had a restraining order on me? I was so frightened I went into shock and I felt Chad's arms go around me. I had already told him about my past.

Chad whispered in my ear, "Do you have your panic button on you?"

I nodded my head and got it out of my pocket, I never went anywhere without it, and I handed it secretly to Chad and he pressed it.

My Dad had got onto the stage by then, "Don't you even think about it Sonny! You can't marry him! I won't allow it!"

"It's not your choice anymore!" I yelled back at him, "You don't deserve ANY say in this at all!"

"Oh yes I do!" he retorted, "I am your FATHER!"

"No! I don't have a father! I haven't had one since you left me out in the cold, bleeding to death! It was by pure CHANCE that Mom found me!"

Speaking of my Mom, she was watching us on TV tonight so she must've seen this, she had arrived at the studio and had come up to me on stage, "Go away Bob!" she whispered quietly to me, "Have you pressed you panic button?"

Chad nodded his head at my Mum. I could hear the police sirens getting closer and relaxed a little. The sirens stopped outside the studio and the police came running in.

My dad only saw them at the last second and didn't have enough time to run. He was arrested by one of the police officers, "You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be presented as evidence in court," the police officer said.

Bob was dragged out of the studio, but not before giving me, my mum and Chad a dirty look. I turned around to Chad, hugged him and whispered in is ear, "Thank you, yes."

"What do you mean yes?" he looked at me with fake confusedness on his face accompanied by a cheeky grin.

I said it louder this time so everyone could hear, "Yes, yes I will marry you Chad Dylan Cooper!" I grinned at him before I kissed him. I could hear everyone saying "Awww," in the background even my mum. I pulled away from Chad and went to hug my Mum, tears in both our eyes.

"Honey," my mum said, "You have another song to do, are you up to it?" I nodded and she hugged me one more time before I went back onto stage.

Chad took my hand, the music started to play and we sang.

**(A/N: _This is Chad's voice, _**_This is Sonny's Voice and** This is Sonny and Chad's voice **_**:P )**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like_

_**She's always Serious**_

_All he wants is to chill out_

_**She's always in a rush**_

_Makes me wanna pull _

_all my hair out_

_**And Interrupting**_

_**Like (s)he doesn't even care**_

_You_

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain_

_**Fire and Rain**_

_You can drive me insane_

_**You can drive me insane**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_**Venus and Mars**_

_We're like different stars_

_**Like different stars**_

_**But you're the harmony **_

_**To every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change thing**_

_**She's always tryin to save the day**_

_**Just wanna let my music play**_

_**She's all or nothing**_

_**But my feelings never change**_

_Why do you try to read my mind?_

_**I try to read her mind**_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_**She tries to pick a fight**_

_**To get attention**_

_**That's what all of my friends say**_

_You_

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain_

_**Fire and Rain**_

_You can drive me insane_

_**You can drive me insane**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Like Venus and Mars_

_**Venus and Mars**_

_We're like different stars_

_**Like different stars**_

_**But you're the harmony **_

_**To every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change thing**_

_**When I'm yes she's no**_

_When I hold on he just let's go _

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't Change a thing**_

_**No**_

_Like fire and rain_

_**Fire and Rain**_

_You can drive me insane_

_**You can drive me insane**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Like Venus and Mars_

_**Venus and Mars**_

_We're like different stars_

_**Like different stars**_

_**But you're the harmony **_

_**To every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Like Venus and Mars_

_**Venus and Mars**_

_We're like different stars_

_**Like different stars**_

_**But you're the harmony **_

_**to every song I sing**_

_**and I wouldn't change a**_

_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

Everyone cheered and clapped for us at the end and pictures were taken. We stood on Stage and waited for everyone to come out and join us. The over-voice spoke, "Now that's the end for this finale show from the Cast of So Random!"

We all bowed, tears streaming down mine, Tawni's and Zora's faces. Everyone in the audience cheered and clapped for us, some tears were even shed in the audience! Oh well, all good things have to come to an end. We walked off the stage and Chad wiped my tears with his thumbs then hugged me tight, "Thanks Chad."

"Anything for my fiancé," I giggled.

"I like the sound of that!" I told him.

"Well, I LOVE the sound of it!"

"Your right, I do LOVE the sound of it as well, my fiancé. Yeah I love it!" I grinned at him and he kissed me. I heard cheers all around us backstage and realised everyone was watching our exchange, causing me to blush quite heavily. Chad rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come on then, let's go to the party!" He led me out to his car as he was driving me there, apparently.

We got to the venue, a ball room at The Plazarious Hotel **(A/N: Yeah, I made it up, yeah, I made the word 'Plazarious' up…what you gonna do about it?). **It had been transformed into a disco party type of thing and everyone who was part of the crew and all the recent and current cast were there, not forgetting Mr. Condor and a few other celebrities. Oh God. Did I just see Zac Efron? This was going to be an entertaining evening…

Take it off by Kesha came on and Chad and me went to dance in the middle of the room. We had so much fun! When the song finished, Mr. Condor went on stage.

"Ok, guys! Now, we are going to have karaoke so anyone who wants to sing for us, come on down!"

Chad looked at me, "Come on Sonny! Why don't you sing one of your original songs...Oh! How about…Trainwreck?"

"Ok, then. I will. But you have to sing a song after me!"

"Fine," he said, grinning.

"Fine," oh c'mon! He started it, I just had to! I grinned at him, just egging him on that bit further…

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" He asked of me.

"Oh, we are absolutely, positively BRILLIANT!" I answered and he picked me up around the waist and kissed my lips. I pulled away, "but if you don't let me go, I can't sing…" and I walked up to the stage, telling the DJ which song and the music started.

**A/N: So…yeah…what do you think...sorry I'm not very energetic right now; I feel quite ill actually…urrgghh stupid ice cream. I'm bloody lactose intolerant and my sister thought it would be fun to buy me ice cream and then I was sort of like thinking, well I can't just say no…I'll be fine! But two hours later…meh xP not good. Urrgghh…so yeah…*IN SICKY VICKY VOICE * Not Cool.**

**Will be updating alot more over the half-term ;P**

**Hope you enjoyed it ****I'll try to update soon! If you read this A/N, say…Not Cool. In your review thanks (:**

**Lots of Love and Stuff**

**Moustachez-Love**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**(1,580 words)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance as much as I would LOVE to!

Chapter 6

Chad's P.O.V.

I watched Sonny as she walked towards the DJ to let him know the song he was singing. I watched as she rose upon the stage in all her grace and beauty, I was so captivated by staring at sonny I didn't even hear the dj announce her or the music start until she started singing the song. Her beautiful, harmonious voice was the only sound I could hear in the room.

_La Di Da  
Yeah_

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed Ohh! Yeah!

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck

But with you, I'm in love

When the song finished she was smiling straight at me so I winked at her and she shook her head slightly from side to side, giggling under her breath, "Thank You everyone!" She said into the microphone that projected her voice through the speakers that were situated in the corners of the room. I walked towards the side of the stage where there were steps so anyone who went up could get up and down of the stage easily. There were about 6 steps there. Sonny smiled at me as she made her way down and only too late did I realize that someone had left a wire on the third step that could be easily tripped on, such as Sonny. She tripped over the wire and I noticed her ankle move in a weird way in her high heeled shoes and I caught her as she fell, tears streaming down her face as she landed in my arms. As soon as she landed in my arms she couldn't take the pain anymore. She screamed out a high pitched scream and everyone in the room looked at us in shock. Everyone in the room froze in shock until they started to dial 911 and come running up to Sonny.

A/N: Sorry it's short put I needed to post something and this is all my tiny mind could make up! As for my other stories I am incredibly, immensely sorry but I have left the book I wrote them in, in my locker at school! :O you should get at least one new chapter for each by Thursday! I PROMISE! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I also changed my name to support Demi Lovato if you hadn't noticed :P

All my Support Demi Lovato if you are reading this!

Lots of love and stuff

Pray-For-Demi

Xxxxxx

P.S please follow me on twitter as well! Pray_For_Demi Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chad's P.O.V.

I saw Sonny's face twist in agony as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher. I held onto her hand the whole way to the hospital. I had quickly texted her mum telling her what had happened and she said that she'd be over to the hospital as soon as possible. We finally arrived at the hospital after what felt like hours and i had to mmomentarily let go of sonny's hand, but i stayed close by and followed her into her hospital room. I grabbed a chair and sat at her bedside.

"It hurts Chad," She told me.

"I know, honey, but youre strong, you can pull through this," I smiled at her, holding back tears.

"Thank...you...Chad..." she said as the pain medication started to drag her into a deep sleep.

"Go to sleep, Sonshine, you need your rest," I kissed her forehead, smiled in encouragement and went back to holding her hand tight at her bedised. She smiled a weak smile and went under into her deep sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

I could feel my left leg was heavier than the other. The cast. There was a cast on my leg. The events of last night all flooded back to me...hurting my leg, the party, my dad...chad proposed to me...

I could feel a few tears leave my eyes and i slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was lying in a very uncomfortable hospital bed and the walls were a creamy white colour. But they were not the first thing i noticed. The first thing i noticed was Chad's hand that loosely held mine as he slept, his head resting on the side of my bed. I slowly pull my hand away from his and use it to stroke the hair on the top of his head.

"Morning Honey," my head snapped up towards the doorway at the voice. There stood my mother, obviously seeing what had just happened. I blushed as she walked over and sat next to me, the opposite side of where chad was as not to wake him up.

"Morning Mom," My voice sounded hoarse so i coughed a little.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My leg still hurts a little, but I'm Okay.." I informed her.

"How are you feeling, emotionally?" she asked me.

"Overwhelmed, ecstatic, overly happy," I grinned at her, "I'm getting married!"

"I know honey," she chuckled, "Are you sure about this though?"

"I'm surely sure Mom, I love chad so much.." I looked down at Chad.

"Ok honey, i can tell your sure, dont worry, i was just making sure!"

I hugged my Mom, "I Love You Mom."

"I Love You Too honey...i'll leave you two alone now," She got up quietly and left.

I looked back down at chad's resting head to see his eyes slowly open and he lifted his head to look at me, "Morning, love," he said and kissed me.

I kissed back and answered,"Morning," and patted the space next to me, indicating him to sit next to me. He did so, wrapping his arms around me as i snuggled closer into his chest. "I Love You."

"I Love You Too," He replied with and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't believe we're getting married," I grinned up at him.

"Me neither," he replied grinning back and leaned down to kiss me once more...

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm gonna leave it there because i've run out of ideas but if you want me to do a sequel then PM me and i'll see what i can do ;) Hope You enjoyed reading my story :)**

**Lots Of Love and Stuff**

**Demi xx**


End file.
